


Trust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is a college student who has had a very difficult life since the death of his mother.  A professor tries to offer assistance and Jensen is asked to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first J2 story. A terrific writer, Supernatural_grl did the beta on it and she really is wonderful! Please let me know what you think.

Jared was tired. Hell, that was nothing new, but it was starting to get worse. Between his two jobs and a full course load at the local college, he was exhausted. Thus the reason he fell asleep in his Philosophy class and now had a meeting with his professor, which was going to make him late for job number two. This day just officially sucked. 

 

“Mr. Padalecki, so glad you could wake up long enough to come to our little meeting,” Professor Douglas quipped as he opened his office door and motioned for Jared to follow along. Sitting behind the impressive oak desk, he looked at Jared still standing in the middle of the room. “Sit son, sit….”

 

Jared bit back the retort that he wasn’t anyone’s son anymore and sat down with a sigh. Best just to get this over with so he could get to work.

 

“So, Mr. Padalecki….the reason you are at this college is to learn something and it is very difficult to learn when one is sleeping, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Yes sir, I’m sorry,” he responded, and he really was. He wanted to do this right, wanted to do well in school, but it was getting harder by the day.

 

“I’m sure you are. You are a brilliant student and I hate to see that go to waste. How many jobs do you work to stay here?”

 

“Two and I am late for one of them. I really don’t mean to be rude, but I need this job so please, I won’t let it happen again, I won’t, really, but I need to go.” Jared smiled weakly and grabbed his backpack and left before the conversation could go any further. He tried to appreciate the concern the man was showing him, but it wasn’t worth it, he wasn’t worth it, really. 

 

Professor Douglas watched the young man leave and picked up his phone. This one was special, not like the other 99% of the students who came in and out of his class, too young to see the value of an education and too stupid to appreciate that it was being handed to them. No, this one knew things, he could see it in his eyes, but he needed some help and he needed it soon, or it would be too late.

 

************

 

His cell phone rang a few times before he could get it and he smiled at the caller ID as he flipped it open. “Professor, what a pleasant surprise. How are you, you old dog?”

 

“I’m fine, Jensen and you?” 

 

“Good, real good, as a matter of fact.” His business was booming, had just made the list of the 10 most significant ad agencies in the U.S. and he had opened a new office. The only thing missing from his life was a relationship, and, well, that would come when it was time. “What can I do for you sir? I assume this isn’t just a social call.”

 

“No, no it’s not,” he told Jensen, the tone of his voice betraying the nature of his call.

 

“Who is it this time?”

 

A deep sigh sounded from the other end of the phone. “A lost kid I think you can help. He is a business major in one of my philosophy classes. Jensen, this kid is damn smart, can hold his own when he engages in the conversation with me…”

 

“But…”

 

“He needs someone to show him he is worth it.”

 

Jensen smiled into the phone. Professor Douglas had made the same phone call on his behalf not too many years ago. He never cared about anything other than his ability and drive to succeed. Now thanks to the good professor and his friends, Jensen was the owner of his own advertising agency. The only condition of the professor’s kindness was that the favor be returned to someone else when the need arose. It was Jensen’s turn to help.

 

“Where can I find him?”

 

“He works in the coffee shop on campus every night until close. I haven’t been able to locate an address. His mail goes to a P.O. Box.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir,” Jensen promised the man, then hung up the phone.

 

A few days later, Jensen was sitting in the campus coffee shop watching the object of the professor’s request. He had actually watched Jared over the past few days just to get an idea of what he was dealing with. How this kid was surviving was beyond him. He never slept more than two hours at a time and that was in his car. The rest of the time he was working or at the library. He could have been a ghost on campus for all anybody knew since he never talked to anyone. What the hell happens to make a 20 year old kid close down like that? Whatever it was, he could deal.

 

“More coffee?” his waitress asked, snapping him away from his thoughts.

 

“Yeah sure, thanks,” he said. As she filled his cup he asked “How late do you stay open?”

 

“Ten o’clock during the week.”

 

No wonder the kid was falling asleep in an 8am class. Shit, this just got better and better. He moved to the counter to try and engage Jared in a conversation.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey, want something to go with that coffee?” Jared asked him.

 

“Just a little conversation.”

 

“Don’t get paid to talk, get paid to work,” Jared said warily; another guy trying to hit on him was so not what he needed tonight.

 

“How ‘bout I talk and you listen and then I will buy us both coffee?” 

 

“Your dime, my time, I guess.” His boss wouldn’t like it if he was rude, so he would talk for a minute and make nice.

 

“Professor Douglas asked me to talk to you.” He watched as Jared stared at the ground, something clouding his beautiful eyes. “He has a soft spot for, as he puts it, ‘lost kids’. Kids who have so damn much potential and have nothing or no one to help them, he helps; well he has people who help. I am one of those people.”

 

Jared sighed, again with the professor. “Look mister….whatever it is….I like the professor, but he really has no idea what my life is like or what anything is so really tell him thanks, but no thanks. The only person who ever did anything just for me died when I was sixteen and since then, everything has a price I am not willing to pay.”

 

“My name is Jensen, Jensen Ackles. I own JA Advertising and there is no price to this one. He did it for me. Had a friend of his take me off the street, got me a paid internship so I could quit working so much and eat. Only price was that I try to return the favor if ever he asked. He asked for you, so you must be special, and I am trying.”

 

“Nope, you got the wrong guy. Nothing special about me, hell I am so not special that no one would know if I dropped off the planet tonight. Really tell him I will be in class and pay attention, and to just find someone else to feel sorry for,” and he turned to leave. He needed to get away from this guy. The last person to treat him like a human being ended up getting him drunk enough to fuck him and then walked out. That night he decided to just shut down and get through this life the only way he could. The hell if he was going through that again for anybody. He was just damaged goods, and if he knew it why the hell didn’t this guy?

 

“Look Jared…I’m not gonna push you, but just come by when you have time and see what I am offering. No strings….just come by. The card has my office number and cell on it. ” Jensen held out a business card and money for the coffee. 

 

Jared stared at the card for a minute and then shoved it in his pocket. If he took it this guy would leave and that would be the end of this and he could get finished with his clean up.

 

“Just think about it,” Jensen offered as he left. 

 

*****************

Two nights later, the annoying ring of his cell phone woke him from what was an incredible dream. Fuck, this had better be important or he was going to kill someone.

 

“Can I speak with Jensen Ackles?”

 

“Speaking,” he mumbled, trying to clear the sleep from his voice and that dream from his brain.

 

“Mr. Ackles, this is Jamie at County Memorial Hospital. We have a kid here with just a driver’s license and your card in his pocket. His name is Jared Padalecki; do you know him?”

 

Jensen’s heart was in his throat. “Yes, what happened to him?” he asked worriedly, already throwing on his clothes.

 

“He won’t really talk to us, but he shouldn’t be on his own right now, and he keeps trying to leave. I could probably get fired for even calling you but….”

 

Jensen cut her off. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes, keep him there!” And he was out the door.

 

County Memorial was a small enough place and the emergency room was most of it. Not even bothering to park, Jensen just pulled up outside and ran in, praying that Jared was still there.

 

He found the registration desk and in a few minutes had been escorted back to the treatment area and was standing outside the curtained partition wondering what the hell he was going to say or do to convince Jared to let someone help him.

 

Jared was pretty much dazed and confused at the moment, but he knew he had to get out of the hospital. He couldn’t afford to be here. He carefully moved his legs over the edge of the bed and okay, the room moving probably wasn’t a good thing, but that would go away. He’d had a concussion before and it went away in a day or so; he would just have to deal. Standing up was a whole different issue and when he did that he swayed into a cart and before he knew it someone had a hold of his arm and was setting him back down on the bed.

 

“Easy there,” Jensen said quietly. Looking at Jared was like looking at a spooked horse. 

 

“How’d you get here?” Jared whispered, looking up through his too long bangs and slightly bruised eye.

 

“Nurse has a soft spot for you; she found my card and called me.”

 

“And you came why?” He was still not really looking at him. Jensen couldn’t tell if it was avoidance or the concussion causing that.

 

“Because I want to help you, I care about you,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder and watching the young man’s body visibly stiffen at the touch. Jesus, this just sucked, but he left his hand there.

 

“I doubt that, but could you just get me out of here? P-please?” Damn if he didn’t hear his voice crack a little.

 

“Out I can do, wait here okay? Please don’t try to get up again until I get back.”

 

A little while later, after having given the hospital his address to send the bills to and assuring the doctor he would watch him, he had Jared’s prescriptions and home-going instructions in hand. He pulled his car around to the doors and the nurse helped bundle Jared into the car.

 

“Thanks for getting me out of there; you can just drop me at the school.” His voice was so small he hated it, and how the hell he was going to make this work now was beyond him. He certainly couldn’t work for the next few days and classes were probably out, too. Shit and double shit. 

 

With a sigh Jensen looked at him and started carefully. “Look, you need a place to rest and heal up. You can stay with me for a while, or I can get you a hotel room if you want to be by yourself, but I really think you need someone to help you for awhile. You’re pretty banged up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jared please, let me help you. You can leave anytime you feel uncomfortable with the situation. Really, just trust me a little. I know it’s hard, but just a little.”

 

“Stop the car!” The motion of the car was making him nauseous and he was going to throw up. He really didn’t want to do it in the car….outside would be somewhat better.

 

“What? No!” Jensen insisted, thinking Jared wanted to run.

 

“Sick, stop please!”

 

“Oh…oh!” Jensen realized, and he screeched the car to a stop on the side of the road.

 

Jared shoved the door open and his entire body convulsed and damn if that didn’t make a whole new level of pain run through his body. He let out an involuntary sob and then Jensen was there rubbing his head and telling him it was going to be okay and that was just too fucking much, he broke and clutched the man in front of him and just couldn’t stop crying. Whatever this guy wanted he would give it to him if he could just make this pain stop for awhile.

 

“Hey, hey shhhh. I know, I do….just let me help you, please.” Jensen watched as all the fight this kid had left in him disappeared and he surrendered. He didn’t know which was worse, watching the war being fought or watching the surrender. He stood there a minute just gently running his fingers through Jared’s hair and finally asked “You okay to go now, it’s about 10 minutes to my place, is that okay?”

 

All Jared could do was nod, the pain in his ribs was getting worse and he needed to lie down or fall down, whichever came first.

 

“Good, let me get you as comfortable as we can,” Jensen said, and he set about moving Jared back into the seat and they took off.

 

Half an hour later, Jared was tucked into the guest bed. “Take these; they will help with the pain…and these for any infection that may be starting.”

 

Jared couldn’t lift his head much so Jensen moved to help him. After swallowing the pills, Jared did what he thought he needed to do and reached a shaky hand up and before Jensen realized what he was trying to do he pulled him close enough to kiss him, then he passed out.

 

Jensen stood there staring at the bed; it was like someone dropped a ton of bricks on him. Jared was gay. Hell so was he, and he never saw this coming. Everything about this made sense now. If he admitted it to himself, Jared was fucking gorgeous and he just knew that somewhere he had been forced to be with someone as ‘payment’ and since he believed he was unworthy of any type of kindness, assumed that Jensen wanted that from him. Shit, shit, shit. 

 

He quietly backed out of the room and dimmed the lights. He left the door open enough so that he could hear if Jared needed anything and so he wouldn’t feel trapped should he wake up. 

 

Setting about getting some coffee, his mind drifted back to the feel of Jared’s lips on his. ‘Oh fuck man, just quit that!’ he thought as he mentally chastised himself. ‘The last thing that kid needs is whatever my stupid horny genes are thinking of,’ he thought as he poured the coffee and picked up the paper. It was early, very early in fact, but he called his secretary anyway and told her he would not be in the office for a few days and to call him on the cell if she needed him. With that done, he settled into the overstuffed couch and tried to read the news. Shortly though, he was sleeping. He woke a few hours later, needing to check on Jared.

 

Getting up, he went in to check on his patient, as it was almost time for some meds. Jared was pretty much how he left him; he had just bunched up the blankets some and was dead to the world. Wondering how long it had been since he had just slept, he decided to leave him alone, the meds could wait; what he needed was rest and safety.

 

Most of the day was spent like that. Jensen checking and Jared sleeping. Finally he heard Jared moaning and he moved to his side. “Hey kid, how ya doing?” he asked him, being careful not to give the wrong impression with his concern.

 

“O-okay, sorta,” Jared answered. His mouth felt like he had cotton in it. “Thirsty, please.”

 

Handing him bottled water Jensen asked him “Do you want something for the pain? Doctor said you could have these every six hours and you slept through a few of those.” He watched the emotions flashing through Jared’s eyes.

 

“No, it’s not too bad,” he lied. It was bad, but he felt very uncomfortable being drugged, so he would tough it out.

 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking and you are wrong. If I wanted to take advantage of you, you were already passed out cold and I could have, and I didn’t. Just, for Christ’s sake, let me show you that everyone is not out to hurt you.” He held out the pills.

 

Studying him carefully, Jared swallowed and decided to take a small step. This guy seemed to be for real. He hadn’t hurt him yet, so maybe, just maybe, he could try. Hell, he had nothing left to lose and it really did hurt. He took the pills and smiled weakly at Jensen. Man what a smile that was. Jensen felt like he had conquered Mount Everest.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll get you some food in a bit if you think you’re up to it.”

 

“Thanks, really….no one has ever…since…” and he drifted off unaware that he had been talking.

 

Jensen watched him, wincing as the breath hitched in Jared’s chest, either from pain or fear or some combination of both.

 

Jensen left him and called the Professor to see what he could do to get him some time out of school. After explaining what had happened, they hung up, the Professor going to talk to the Dean and Jensen to make something for himself to eat.

 

A few hours later the phone rang. 

 

“Hey Professor, what’s up?”

 

“Jared is good for a month. Tell him not to worry about anything. I also have a friend looking for whoever did this. If I find out who the culprit is, I’ll let you know”

 

“Please do, I think I could make them see the error of their ways,” he said tightly, instinctively flexing his hands into fists. “I think you’re looking for someone with an issue with gay people.”

 

“What, oh hell…how do you…?”

 

“He sorta told me.”

 

“I’ll do what I can, trust me. You take care of him.”

 

“I’ll do what he’ll let me do, night sir,” and he hung up. He needed a shower and a drink, not necessarily in that order. Getting a beer, he headed for the bathroom. Once done, he went to his room figuring he would hear Jared from there if he needed anything, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy the next part. The beta on this chapter, and the first one as well, was done by supernaturalgrl. She is the absolute best!  


* * *

Jensen slept until mid-morning, silently cursing himself for not getting up to check on Jared sooner. His heart fell when he found the bed empty. Shit! He turned and headed for the living room to grab his keys and found him just staring out the patio door. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he cleared his throat to announce his presence; Jared turned a little and smiled at him again.

 

Yeah, okay that smile was trouble and he so did not just think for a moment with his lower brain. “Hey, what are you doing up?” he asked as he moved into the room.

 

“I um had to…and after I found the bathroom I just wandered out here. I didn’t mean to do something I shouldn’t.” Jesus the look on his face just about killed Jensen. This was a seriously scared kid.

 

“What, you just walked around? It’s great that you felt up to that. You think you could eat?” 

 

“Um yeah, do you…could you help me sit on the couch. I don’t move too well.”

 

“Couch I can do,” he responded, smiling as he gently took Jared’s arm and guided him to the corner of the couch, easing him back into the cushions. “How’s that?”

 

“Good, thanks,” and there was another weak smile in his direction. 

 

Jensen headed for the kitchen and made some soup. Soup would be good for Jared. Hot, and not too hard on his system. Okay, now he sounded like his mother. Just grand.

 

After pouring the soup into a mug, he headed out to find Jared staring into space again. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” Jensen asked as he handed Jared the mug.

 

“No...Yes...I mean, I don’t….”

 

“Okay,” Jensen said with a small chuckle.

 

“Sorry, I don’t talk much.”

 

“Got that, but I think you have a lot you'd like to talk about. Talking helps sometimes and I can be a good listener.”

 

Jared sat quietly eating his soup, the thought of trusting this man teasing him like a dog after a bone. He hadn’t had anyone to trust in so long, but if he did and it turned out he was wrong again, it would kill him. Fuck. 

 

“What do you want to know?” he said quietly.

 

Damn he really hadn’t expected that. Figuring he would start with the basics and go from there, Jensen went with “Tell me about what happened?” placing a reassuring hand on Jared’s shoulder.

 

That touch felt good. Not the usual pain he associated with being touched by a man.

 

“Not much to tell.” Jared started. “I left work and three guys jumped me on my way home. I got a few solid punches in until they caught my arms and then I sorta lost. Some campus security guy came by and they ran. I guess he took me to the hospital.”

 

Okay, the part about the car he lived in being a home just broke his heart. Moment of truth time. “Any idea why they jumped you?” he asked, wondering if Jared remembered kissing him and hoping that if he got an honest answer then just maybe this would work.

 

Jared swallowed hard, he wasn’t sure he could say it. He had never told anyone. “I’m pretty sure its cuz I’m….gay.” Okay, he said it out loud. 

 

Jensen moved a little closer, this kid was dying inside from all the pain he had. Not the physical pain from the beating he took, but the emotional trauma he was carrying around.

 

“Do you know who they are?”

 

“What?” Jared was somewhat stunned. 

 

“Who are they?” Jensen asked again, trying to keep any sign of the anger in him away from Jared. If he could point him in a direction, then he could make them sorry they touched him.

 

“All I know is the one guy, the guy I hit pretty hard, is on the soccer team. The other two I didn’t recognize.” 

 

Soccer team he could work with. Jared was built and if he got a mark on this guy, he would find him and teach him a few things. As his mind wandered to that, he didn’t even realize that he was gently stroking Jared’s shoulder until the younger man spoke.

 

“That feels nice,” was whispered in his direction, snapping him back to reality and he stopped the motion of his hand. 

 

“Its okay, no one has really touched me for awhile, it’s just nice.” Jared had opened his eyes and was studying the older man.

 

“What do you want to know?” Jensen asked, figuring offering of himself might make Jared more comfortable.

 

Jared thought about that for a minute. “Why are you doing this? I know what you said, but I just don’t get it. Everybody wants something. What do you want?”

 

“Not so long ago, I was you. Just a kid, alone and hurting. My parents were divorced, I lived with my father. One day he beat the crap out of me when he caught me with my boyfriend. So no, the fact that you’re gay doesn’t bother me. He almost killed me, but didn’t. He just kicked me out the door at seventeen. At times I wished he had, cuz that would have felt better than the hell I was in, but I managed to get into this college and that same old professor got me hooked up with a friend who helped me figure out my life, helped me start my business. He is still one of my best friends. He always will be since he pretty much saved my life. What I want is to do that for you, Jared. You are amazing, you just don’t know it.”

 

Jared had to shake his head to that. “You think so huh? We lived in an apartment, me, my folks, and my kid brother. My mom kept us together until she got cancer and passed away. I came home from the hospital the night she died, went to bed, and woke up to being alone. The note said that he didn’t want my gay ass anywhere near his son, so he took him far away from me. My mom died and I lost my whole family. If Alan was his son, what the hell was I? Nothing, I guess. I haven’t been anything to anybody since then, so you see why you thinking I am ‘amazing’ doesn’t quite fit in.” Jared was crying now. What the hell was the point to this anyway?

 

Jensen couldn’t help himself; this just needed to be done. He moved close enough and despite the fear he saw flash in those eyes, he gently pulled Jared into a hug. Jared’s entire body went rigid. 

 

“Shhh, it’s just a hug, nothing else. Just let me hold you.” He could feel Jared’s heart beating like it was trying to get out of his chest and began to think that this was a very bad idea when suddenly Jared buried his head into his chest and despite the fact that he was still crying, he calmed a bit. “That’s it, just a hug,” he soothed, “nothing is going to hurt you.” Jensen just held him like that until the tears stopped. He would ignore the part of his heart that was telling him that holding him felt so right.

 

“Sorry,” Jared mumbled as he pulled back a little. He was actually embarrassed at crying like that. He was sure Jensen didn’t want to be holding a sniffling fool, but when the arms holding him didn’t move, he shifted to a more comfortable spot and settled. God this felt good, despite the pain from his ribs.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, I cry all the time,” he told Jared, surprised with the slight shift of the younger man’s body and his head resting on his chest. Okay, this was an improvement. 

 

They sat like that for a while until Jared whispered “I got a job and fooled the school until I could graduate. Part of me thought my Dad would come back and if I left he couldn’t find me. How could he leave me like that?”

 

“I don’t know baby, I just don’t know,” the ‘baby’ slipping from his lips before he could stop it. Crap, he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

 

“My mom used to call me that. She said even though I was her oldest, I was always her baby. I loved that. He never even told me where he buried her. I tried to find out but I never got to….” And he was crying again.

 

“Oh God.” Was all he could say. How cruel can a person be? Kid loses his mother, you steal his family away and bury her someplace and he can’t even visit her grave. He could fix that.

 

“I’ll find her for you, take you there if you want,” he said, resolved, fighting back his own tears.

 

“Really?” came the small voice.

 

“Yeah, really, as soon as you’re up to traveling, we’ll go. I promise”

 

“Thank you, really, for everything.” Jared felt the gentle kiss to the top of his head and it didn’t scare him that it was there. It felt right. 

 

Jared was just drifting off to the fingers stroking his hair when his side really started to protest the position of his body and he moaned.

 

"You okay?"

 

“Mmmm, ribs hurt.”

 

“How ‘bout we get you back in bed for a while, you can sleep all you want. If you give me your keys, I’ll go get your things and if you have a car I’ll bring it here. Just tell me where to find it.” He was being careful to not let Jared know he had watched him for a few days, which would freak him right the hell out.

 

Jared struggled up and looked Jensen straight in his eyes. Nothing was there but kindness. He knew the other looks well, and they were definitely not in those deep, reflective pools he was looking into.

 

“I’ll need to go back to school in a few days, or I’ll get written up for missing classes, so it’s okay. You’ve done so much already.” He was quietly thinking about going back to the campus and was actually not looking forward to it, but he couldn’t get kicked out. Getting an education was his only way to survive. 

 

“About that,” Jensen started cautiously. “The professor took the liberty of getting you a month out, if you want it, to rest and recuperate” 

 

“I really don’t know what to say…’thank you’ seems lacking,” Jared whispered.

 

“Thank you is fine, although unnecessary. I know you don’t believe it right now, but this is going to work out.”

 

“The keys were in my jacket, all my school stuff is in my car. That’s all I have.” 

 

“Okay, let me get your medicine and help you to bed. I won’t be gone long. I’ll put the phone by your bed and leave my cell number, if you need me, need anything, I will only be a few minutes away,” Jensen offered quietly, smiling as he stood and offered a hand to Jared.

 

After taking his meds and finally finding a comfortable position Jared was out. Jensen stayed until he heard the snuffles and gentle sighs of deep sleep and he quietly left him. 

 

He had some work to do. Picking up the keys, he hopped on the circulator and headed to the college. A stop by the soccer field was in order before he got Jared’s car. The guy Jared hit would still have visible bruises and he had a whole different education coming his way.

 

He got to the soccer field just in time to catch the end of practice. The kid was easy to spot. Jared had indeed landed some solid punches to the guy’s face. ‘Good job, kid,’ he thought as he formulated his plan. With the name off the jersey, he headed to Jared’s car. 

 

He was really struck by how Jared was living. The car was neat and clean. The front was where he studied and he slept in the back. Popping the trunk he found what little possessions he had stacked and folded. His mom would be proud of him. Closing the trunk he leaned on the car for a moment and just felt sad. With a sigh he climbed in and headed home. On the way, he called the professor.

 

“Jensen my boy, it’s good to hear from you. How’s Jared?”

 

“To answer that, I need about a day and then some. He is resting. I just left the campus. I wanted to get his car for him. Everything he has is in it.”

 

“I was hoping he was living off campus somewhere, since I could never find a dorm room registered to him.”

 

“Nope, the car was it. I need some help, though. First, I’ve got a name for you, a soccer player named Anderson. Think you can get me his residence info? I need to pay him a little visit.”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Jensen listened to the radio while he heard the keys clicking in the background and then he had it. “Derrick Anderson, Stevenson Hall, room 310.”

 

“Good, very good. I’ll have a chat with him in a few days, make him understand the error of his ways.”

 

“Just keep it legal my boy…what else can I do?”

 

“Second, I need to find out where his mother is buried. She died when he was sixteen and the rest of his family abandoned him, so he never even got to….”

 

“Jesus, they left him?” the professor stammered, his voice cutting Jensen off and betraying the anger he felt too.

 

“Yeah, he has fended for himself since. I think it would really help if he could find her. You know anybody who could research it for me?”

 

“I have the best research assistant at this college. Give me the particulars and I will find her.”

 

Jensen filled him in with all the info he had been able to get and they said their goodbyes. He turned the car into his driveway and grabbed the laundry out of the trunk, and some of the clean stuff, so Jared could change into them when he felt up to it. He had just left him in the clothes he had on, not wanting to risk the offer of anything else at the time. Everything was still quiet when he went in, and checking on Jared was nothing more than adjusting the blanket that he had kicked off. Brushing the hair from his face, Jared moved toward the touch instead of away and Jensen saw the beauty of his innocence when he slept. He hoped he could see it soon when he was awake. That he could chase that haunted look from the face of the man he was coming to care for a great deal in a very short period of time.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: This is the third chapter of the story. Supernaturalgrl did the beta with my deepest thanks to her. This is also posted on LJ (I am sammys_grl over there) so some of you may have read it there. Please let me know what you think!  


* * *

Jared woke up feeling slightly better. Whether it was that he was healing or just not so bone tired, he wasn’t sure. He was sure he was hungry. He carefully got up and for the first time realized he was still in his clothes from the other day. Not good. He remembered something about Jensen getting his car and that meant he could change into something else. He made his way to the bathroom, scrubbed his face and winced at the lump on his forehead. 

 

Jensen had heard him moving around and resisted the urge to go in and assist. He needed some space to heal, not someone smothering him. He let Jared find him sipping his coffee on the patio. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey Jared, how are you feeling today?”

 

“M-my friends used to call me Jay,” he sorta blurted out. 

 

Jensen smiled. “Okay, Jay it is. My friends call me lots of things I can’t repeat, but mostly Jen.” 

 

Jared actually laughed. Man what a wonderful sound that was. Jensen felt his heart skip at beat when it happened. 

 

“You want some coffee, or some breakfast? I’ve got bagels and donuts.”

 

“Coffee and a bagel would be great. If it’s in the kitchen, I can get it. You’ve done enough.”

 

“Cups are in the cabinet by the sink.” Jensen watched as he moved stiffly toward the kitchen, and returned with a bagel balanced on top of the cup.

 

“So how are you feeling?”

 

“Better, still really sore, but not so much pain,” he responded as he sat down in the chair next to Jensen.

 

“Good. I washed your clothes and put them in your room on the dresser for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Jared said, processing that statement for a minute. “Um…my room?” 

 

“Well yeah, as long as you want it, it’s yours. The circulator picks up at the corner and goes to the campus, or you can drive. It's only about 20 minutes.” 

 

“Oh…oh…I don’t know what to say,” Jared replied as he thought about having a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in again. “I’d like to stay, but I can’t let you support me. I’m not your responsibility.”

 

“No, and I don’t look at you as a responsibility. I look at you as a friend and friends help each other when they need it.”

 

“It’s been a long time since I had a friend, since I had anybody…but me,” Jared said and Jensen saw that ghost in his eyes again. He hated that look.

 

“Why don’t you take a shower and think about it. No need to decide now.”

 

“Oh man a hot shower sounds wonderful. Thanks.” 

 

“Should be everything you need in the bathroom; if not, let me know and I’ll get it for you.”

 

Jared finished off the last bit of his bagel, smiled and took his cup inside. He headed for the bathroom. He absently wondered if Jensen decorated his house since it really was beautiful. Nice artwork, deep rich colors, very nicely done. He’d have to remember to compliment him.

 

The shower was wonderful. Lots of hot water and nice fancy soap like his mom used to buy. God he missed her. She always listened and really understood him. Even when she got sick, she still wanted to hear him talk to her. He started crying again as he thought of how he talked to her until she just went to sleep that last night. He wished he could ask her what to do; he just felt so horribly lost. He stood under the hot spray until it started to turn cold, thinking about what Jensen was offering him and still terrified it was going to be taken away. He shut the water off and toweled dry. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly didn’t see the amazing person Jensen kept talking about. All he saw was something no one wanted enough to keep around. 

 

Not wanting to put his dirty clothes back on he just wrapped the towel around his hips and went to ‘his’ room for some clean clothes.

 

Jensen picked that moment to come out of the kitchen and unbeknownst to Jared had a spectacular view of his body. Oh lord, he so didn’t need that image in his brain. He was having a hard enough time keeping those thoughts out of his head, and now he knew that was going to be much harder. 

 

Jared dressed and wandered into the living room, damp hair still hanging in his eyes.

 

Jensen almost choked on his coffee as he looked up and asked “Better?”

 

“Yeah, much. I almost feel human again,” he told Jensen, and although he didn’t say it, he meant more than just physically. He felt a little more emotionally human again, too.

 

“Human is good. I’m glad.” 

 

“I believe you. Thank you.”

 

Jensen smiled in his direction and it warmed a spot in Jared’s heart that had been cold for a long time. 

 

“I’ve got to run to my office for a few hours. It seems they can’t live without my signature on something. If you feel up to it you can come with, or just take it easy here.”

 

Even though he had just gotten up a few hours ago, Jared yawned his answer and they both laughed. 

 

“That’s kinda what I thought,” Jensen chuckled. “Crash on the couch if you can get comfortable. I’ll be quiet when I come in. I’m not much of a cook, so I’ll stop and pick something up on my way home. Chinese okay?”

 

“That’d be great. I’ll eat whatever.”

 

“Yeah, but what would you like?”

 

“Sweet and Sour Chicken is my favorite.”

 

“Done. Remember, my cell number is on the counter. Call if you need anything, even just to talk. Sometimes just another voice helps.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Jensen headed out and Jared settled on the couch. It was one of those big overstuffed ones with lots of cushions. He found a fairly comfortable spot and turned on the television. Jensen had a satellite dish and it had been so long since he was able to watch anything. He quickly found a baseball game and relaxed. He found his thoughts drifting over everything that had happened and despite his fear, he found himself thinking of Jensen as someone he could count on, someone who might not just want to hurt him. He also found himself thinking of him in other ways, ways that scared him and made him happy all at the same time. A few innings later, he had fallen asleep.

 

Jensen had counted on Jared saying no to his invite. He did need to go to the office, but he had a date with a certain soccer player before that.

 

Getting to the campus, he parked away from Stevenson Hall and walked over. The professor had someone keep tabs on this guy for a few days and he was always in his room at this time. And, as luck would have it Derrick didn’t have a roommate this semester. He was waiting for him as he came into the room. Jensen had the burlap sack over his head, knife at his throat, and the cuffs on him before the kid could even think. The sack was too dark to see through, but porous enough not to suffocate him and the knife was just for intimidation. It was dull and old, but Derrick couldn’t tell that.

 

“You make a sound and I will use it,” he said from behind Derrick, the dull edge pressing into the kid’s skin. 

 

“Better calm down or you’ll hyperventilate,” he said calmly as Derrick continued to struggle. “You can’t get free. If you behave, I won’t hurt you. But you are going to listen very carefully to what I have to say. Nod if you understand me.”

 

Derrick stilled and shook his head. What the hell did he get himself into?

 

“You and your buddies thought it would be fun to beat a guy up the other night. You know exactly who I am talking about. He is a close, personal friend of mine and I take great offense when my friends are hurt. You still with me?” He tightened his grip on the kid until he knew there was some pain involved.

 

A slow nod from Derrick and he continued. “Good. Now my friend is going to be back at school soon and this is the deal. If he so much as gets a paper cut, even if you have nothing to do with it, I am coming back for you and I won’t be nearly as nice. You are now his personal insurance policy, so anything at all that happens to him, you will pay the price. I think I am being clear here, but I need to be sure.”

 

Again, Derrick nodded. 

 

“He is off limits to everyone, not just you. You will make sure of that. If not, remember that I will be back. Now, I am going to leave and the deal is this little get up is a college prank. I was never here. If so much as a ‘boo’ comes out of you for the next 5 minutes, you will regret it. Clear?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Then we are done.” Jensen took out another pair of cuffs, this set leopard fur and wound them through the first set and locked the kid to the table. Then he was gone, avoiding the more crowded hallways, and in a few minutes he was back at this car and off to work. That had gone like he expected. He could never hurt the boy, but figured that when someone bigger and stronger bullied the bully, he would back off. 

 

Despite trying to finish up quickly, a few things were not falling into place at the office so he decided to leave them for morning. He had already been there a little longer than expected and hoped that Jared was okay at home. He would call, but no way would he’d answer the phone and then idea hit him to take him to get a cell phone. Maybe tomorrow, if Jared felt up to it, they could go shopping. And just why did the thought of that make his heart so happy?

 

Arriving home, he quietly entered and found Jared sleeping on the couch. Good, no worries there. He set the food down and went in to wake him for dinner. 

 

Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, he gently shook Jared’s arm and whispered “Jay, wake up…dinner’s here.” That got him nothing but a sigh. “Come on sleepy-head, food is getting cold.” 

 

Jared lazily opened his eyes, “Hey Jen, I think I fell asleep,” he said with a yawn as he stretched a little.

 

Who knew there was a sense of humor in there? “Ya think?” Jensen chuckled as he reached over and ruffled Jared’s hair. 

 

Instead of the younger man pulling away, he actually snickered at him and made to get up. Jared still struggled a little as he moved, but was soon sitting up looking at Jensen. Their eyes held each other's gaze for a moment and Jensen thought for a brief second he saw something else flash through those hazel eyes staring at him, but then he dismissed that thought as wishful thinking and headed to put dinner on some plates.

 

They ate together, then just relaxed on the patio for awhile, Jensen with a beer and Jared having coffee. Jared was quite the conversationalist when he let his guard down, and Jensen was really enjoying having someone to talk to. 

 

Jared was fighting the tiredness in his body, really wanting to stay up and talk. He forgot what it was like to be with someone, especially someone who wanted him around. Eventually, though, his body won out and he went to bed. Jared settled into the comforts of the bed and relaxed. Jensen followed soon after, both men sleeping soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Okay, sorry this took awhile to get updated here. I hope you enjoy it and the next 2 chapters are complete and ready so it won't be so long between them! Hugs you all for reading!  


* * *

Jensen woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee.

 

“Hey, you must be feeling better,” Jensen smiled as he padded out to the living room.

 

“I am; I was just waiting for you to get up to make you breakfast if it's okay with you that I cook.”

 

“Okay? Hell I would love it if you cook. You can cook…as in real food?”

 

“Yeah, real food,” Jared laughed. "Go sit down I’ll bring it out. Just show me where the pans are." 

 

A short time later, Jared had pancakes and eggs ready to eat. He set everything on two plates and joined Jensen on the patio. 

 

Jensen was busy enjoying his feast when he decided to test the waters and see if Jared wanted to venture out today. “Do you feel up to going out today?”

 

“Out, um sure, where?” he said, swallowing down the last of his pancakes.

 

“I thought we could swing by my office for a minute so I can finish up a few things, and then maybe hit the mall and the grocery store.” 

 

“I’d like to see your office and I haven’t been to a mall in years. What’s at the mall?”

 

“I’d like to get you a cell phone. I wanted to call yesterday and tell you I was running late, but I couldn’t. I didn’t want you to worry.” If Jared said no to the idea, he would let it go.

 

“Really? You thought about me, thought I might be worried?”

 

“Yeah, I did.” 

 

Jared was quiet for a moment and Jensen realized he had a tear on his cheek. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but hoped it was good.

 

“Thank you, Jen,” was all he could say as he swiped at the tear. 

 

“You're welcome, now let’s get cleaned up and we’ll head out.”

 

A few hours later, they got to Jensen’s office and Jared was really impressed. The office was just as beautiful as his home and everyone seemed to really enjoy working there. Jensen introduced him around and his secretary gave him the grand tour while a few phone calls were made that had been waiting for Jensen to come in. They left shortly after, everyone saying they were glad to have met him. Go figure, people who were actually nice.

 

“So what do you think? Think you might be interested in that internship?" Jensen asked as they headed to the car.

 

“I don’t know anything about what you do; I can’t just let you pay me for nothing”

 

“The purpose of the internship is to learn as you go. And I guarantee you will learn cuz I am a kick-ass teacher,” Jensen said with a smug little smile on his face. “I know you're a hard worker and a quick learner, so I won’t be paying you for nothing. I’m not in the habit of doing that, unless you count Dan…the guy you met in the mock-up room; he kinda gets paid to play with dolls….” Jensen said with a chuckle as he backed the car out, the smile on Jared’s face not going unnoticed.

 

“Well, if you’re sure….I’d love to work there.” Jared said quietly.

 

“I’m sure. I know you’ll like it and be great at it.”

 

Jensen flipped on the radio and in a few minutes was pleasantly surprised to hear Jared quietly humming to a tune. The change in Jared in just a few days was amazing. ‘A little love can truly go a long way’ he thought as he turned into the mall and then, ‘Did I just think about loving him?’

 

It took about an hour to pick out a cell phone, as Jared was a hell of business man. He compared all the phones and plans until they were on the best one. He ended up saving Jensen money even with the extra line being added. They picked up a few pairs of jeans and some tee-shirts that Jared could wear to school and a few casual Friday things he could wear to work. The grocery store was the last stop.

 

They decided to stop for a pizza on the way home. After eating and putting the groceries away, they settled themselves on the couch and watched reruns until Jared was nodding off again. 

 

“Why don’t you head to bed, you still need to rest.”

 

“I like being out here, with you,” Jared almost whispered. 

 

Slightly surprised by that, Jensen offered, “Well, you can shift yourself on over here then and stretch out. It’s okay.” He reached around a grabbed a throw pillow and patted it.

 

Jared processed and hesitated a minute, then shifted so he was resting on his side, head on the pillow against Jensen’s thigh.

 

Grabbing a throw and gently covering him, Jensen felt him settle in. After awhile, he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand. Jared had dozed off and lazily wrapped a hand around his and pulled it close. Stuck for what to do, he decided to go with what felt right and just let him hold his hand and he stroked his other hand through Jared’s hair, remembering how that had soothed him the other night. Soon he felt Jared’s warm breath softly falling on his hand.

 

Early morning found them both curled around each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jared woke up slowly and was slightly startled by the body next to him. When he tried to move, Jensen instinctively held him closer and stroked his chest. Jared froze, unsure of what that meant, and what he was feeling. His mind was racing through all the scenarios, when his body answered for him. He was leaning back into that gentle touch and moaning softly. Jensen startled awake, realizing what he was doing and stopped.

 

“Don’t stop, its okay.”

 

“No, no it’s not. I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Jensen said quietly.

 

“You’re not, I…I want you to touch me, I do…it just feels right. I’m not afraid for the first time in my life to let someone, a man touch me. Do you want me? Like that?” Jared was talking way to fast. He wanted Jensen to want him, but it still scared him. He wanted to be with him, to feel what that could be like, even if deep down he knew he couldn’t keep it. Maybe, just maybe, he could have this for awhile.

 

Jensen was speechless. He did want the man curled around him. He did, but Jared was so vulnerable he was afraid of hurting him somehow. “I do, I have for awhile, but…” he was cut off by the feel of soft lips on his hand. “Oh...” he sighed as Jared’s lips gently touched his skin. 

 

He shifted and pulled back a little looking into the younger man’s eyes. “Jay, are you sure you want this, I mean really want this? I don’t want you to think you need to do this, ever do this for me to be your friend.”

 

“I’m as sure as I can be and I don’t think I have to. I’m really not sure what I feel, but I know that with you, I feel different. When I think about you, when I am near you, my heart feels lighter, happier, and I think I actually felt jealous when that cell phone guy flirted with you.” His voice had a slight tremble in it as he continued. “I know what I feel when you touch me. Even just a gentle touch makes me feel cared for.” Jared still couldn’t say loved. “I know I have only known you for a little while, and it's okay if you don’t want to, but I won’t change my mind about how I feel. It’s there and I know it’s real and I want to be closer to you.” Jared meant that. He wanted to be as close to Jensen as he could, for as long as he could be there. 

 

Jensen thought about that for a minute and decided he’d been feeling the same things, but would never take that step, too concerned about hurting Jared. Figures, the young man lying in his arms would reach out to find him. 

 

“Jay, I do care about you. More than you know, more than even I understand. Do you trust me to be with you?” 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

Jensen smiled and stood, holding his hand out for Jared to take. Jared took it and let Jensen lead him to his bed. 

 

“Let’s just lie down together, don’t be nervous, we won’t do anything you don’t want to do. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.” He gently lay down next to Jared and stroked his fingers across his muscled torso, watching as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Has anyone ever made love to you?” he asked as he continued stroking across Jared’s silky skin.

 

“N-no, it was always to just…” He couldn’t say it, couldn’t say that it was just about using him for their own pleasure.

 

Jensen understood him without the words. “Its okay baby, I’m going to. I’m going to touch you, caress every inch of you, take you right to that edge and then send you over,” he whispered as he pushed the tee-shirt up and rubbed Jared’s nipple between his fingers. 

 

“Nnngggg,” Jared moaned.

 

“Like that do you? Just relax, I’ll make it so much better.” Jensen moved slightly to suck the other one into his mouth, tonguing it gently while still playing the other one to a tight peak. Jared tried to move, he wanted Jensen to feel good too. “Let me, this is about you right now, all you need to do is feel,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across Jared’s skin, sending shivers through the younger man. 

 

Jared sank into the mattress as Jensen continued to suck and stroke his body until he was writhing beside him. Gently he moved up and swirled his tongue along the edge of his ear, trailing down toward his neck, finding that soft spot at the base of his ear. He kissed the spot and Jared sighed “Oh..."

 

Jensen continued. He opened his mouth on Jared’s neck, resting his tongue against the hot skin, feeling his blood pulse under it. He touched his tongue to another spot, licked it, and then sucked very, very gently. Jared gasped, but he didn't pull away.

 

Jensen tracked along Jared’s collarbone with his lips, stringing soft kisses along its length. "You taste so good." 

 

“Oh God, Jen that’s, oh god…” Jared moaned as Jensen bit down gently on his neck, marking him.

 

Damn, it was getting harder to ignore the pressure in his jeans, but he was determined to make this about his Jared’s pleasure. He could wait.

 

He slid his hand down Jared's flat, quivering belly to the edge of his jeans. Suddenly fingers shackled his wrist and he flicked his eyes up at Jared. His face was flushed, his eyes nearly black and blown wide, slightly panicked.

 

“I’m sorry, its okay,” Jensen whispered, moving his hand away slightly, but not breaking contact.

 

“N-no don’t be, I just…” 

 

“I know. It’s just me. I’ll never hurt you.”

 

“Don’t stop, just…”

 

“Shhhh, just let yourself feel it, it’s okay.” Jensen kissed him gently and moved his hand slowly to play with the golden hairs below his navel, twirling his finger into and around his belly button.

 

“Ohhhhnnng,” Jared moaned.

 

Jensen smiled at the reaction, noting it as a hot spot for further exploration. He gently stoked his fingers up and down his arms, trailing the touch with kisses and nips of his skin. For several minutes, he teased and touched every exposed area of skin and then whispered against Jared’s hot skin, “Want to see you baby, can I take these off?” as he stroked across his denim covered thigh. He really did desperately want to see him, touch him, and experience all that was Jared. If he wasn’t ready, he would satisfy him with his jeans on as he was determined not to do anything without Jared’s okay, knowing he had moved too fast before.

 

“Yes, please yes…want you to,” Jared begged, his voice cracking from need.

 

He ran his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and stroked lightly as Jared’s hips bucked up. Slowly he undid the button and slid the zipper down to reveal the bulge straining against the cotton fabric of his boxers.

 

“Lift up.”

 

Jensen pulled the jeans and boxers down in one motion and Jared shimmied them the rest of the way off. He blushed as Jensen stared at him. 

 

“Gorgeous, just absolutely gorgeous,” he whispered as he looked at Jared’s body. His cock was curved toward his belly, hard and dark with blood, leaking precome. His thighs and abdomen were all muscle, cutting at beautiful angles under the skin. Jensen leaned in to kiss him. Gently at first and then firmer, his tongue asking for entrance against Jared’s lips. Parting them slightly, Jared felt Jensen’s tongue seek out his and tangle around it as he sucked Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth, really tasting him for the first time. They kissed for an eternity, reveling in the feel of their warm mouths seeking out the essence of the other. 

 

Jared’s breath hitched in his chest from desire and need. Suddenly, Jensen was overwhelmed with a need to connect with every inch of Jared. 

 

With another glance across his lover’s body, he whispered “Gonna take my clothes off, okay baby? Want to feel you against me.”

 

“Please, yes Jen yes, I need to feel you.” 

 

He quickly stripped down and moved to be on top and slowly ground his hips down into Jared's. Jared moaned deeply and pushed up into the feeling, warm, sweaty bodies undulating against each other, wanting the exhilarating feel of skin against skin. Jensen settled himself between Jared's spread thighs, and rocked slightly, eliciting a growl from him. Leaning forward, he kissed Jared gently. Their naked bodies caressed and moved against each other striving to find a rhythm. Their hands and lips were sucking, stroking, and touching each other. Jensen slowly worked his way down the length of Jared's torso, teasing every inch of Jared's body. He wanted to find every spot that sent Jared out of control and went back to one he had found earlier, dipping his tongue into Jared's navel and he groaned and writhed at the pleasure that caused. He worked his tongue around until Jared was panting before he slid lower.

 

“Feel good baby?”

 

Most of his ability to form words was gone, but Jared managed “Mmmmm.”

 

Jensen sighed and nuzzled into the dark curls that surrounded Jared's cock, running his tongue along the vein and circling the tip before taking Jared completely in his mouth. He felt Jared tense momentarily, but before he could stop and ask Jared again if he was okay, Jared moaned and thrust up. Encouraged, Jensen continued sucking his length and twirling his tongue as he moved up and down. He tongued the slit, looking for more of Jared's taste. He let his teeth gently scrape along the length as he swallowed Jared completely again, his fingers tracing imaginary patterns along his thighs, up to his hip bones. Jensen became lost in the flavor, the feel, the scent of Jared and he just kept driving him closer and closer to the edge.

 

From the feral sounds coming from above him, he was pretty sure Jared had surrendered to the needs of his body. He was moaning a string of words that made no sense, and Jensen loved it

 

Jared could feel himself losing control, his hips were thrusting up and the pleasure was coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Jen, I'm gonna...OhGod...." and Jared came spectacularly. It was like no other orgasm he had ever felt. His body moved of its own volition as he filled Jensen's mouth with his white hot fluid. Jensen continued to suck his cock, milking every drop of fluid until he knew Jared was just too sensitive to touch. 

 

Jensen moved up to kiss him, wanting to hold him as he calmed. He pulled Jared closer as tiny shudders continued to move through him. Jared nuzzled his head to his chest, enjoying the feel of him being so close. 

 

All Jared could think about was the wonderful arms wrapped around him, cocooning him from the world. He wanted to stay inside them forever.

 

Jensen really didn’t care if this was all they did. If all that happened was giving pleasure to Jared, that was perfect. 

 

Jared had another idea entirely and in a few moments quietly asked "Can I...touch you?" 

 

"You can do anything you want to," Jensen sighed. 

 

He took Jensen's cock in his hand and ran his hand the length of it, enjoying the feel, the hardness that was all Jensen. He gently rolled Jensen's balls in the palm of his hand, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep in Jensen's throat.

 

"So good baby, so good...." encouraging him to "please God don’t stop."

 

Jared moved down Jensen's body, trailing a path with his tongue, until he reached the tip of his cock. Looking up at Jensen, Jared licked the tip, tasting him the way Jensen had just done to him. Jensen groaned at the feeling. He took as much of Jensen in his mouth as he could without gagging and gently pulled up, rolling his tongue as he went. Jensen gently gripped Jared's head, holding him in place as he thrust slightly into his mouth. "So beautiful Jay ...just do what feels right," he said as he thrust a few more times. Jared concentrated on doing the things that had made him feel so wonderful and soon Jensen was thrusting harder despite his best efforts not to. It felt too damn good and his body just took over, short circuiting his brain and before could even warn him, he was coming. Hard. He felt spasm after spasm wash over his body as Jared continued to suck and swallow as much of his fluid as he could. Finally, he regained enough control to reach down and gently pull Jared up to his side. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself. 

 

“That was fantastic, baby...” he told him, and it was. It wasn’t perfect and it was messy and it was absolutely the best orgasm he’d ever had. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you,” as he brushed the damp bangs from his forehead, looking into his eyes.

 

“S-okay, I liked it, you feeling free to, felt right…” his voice trailing off.

 

“Go to sleep, I think we both need a little nap after that,” Jensen said, and he pulled him close, protectively draping his arm around his middle as Jared nuzzled into his body. 

 

Jensen lay there for awhile, not sleeping but thinking. How could it be possible that he had grown to love this man in such a short time? He never was a believer in that whole ‘love at first sight’ deal, but this was it. He was hook, line, and sinker in love. 'Huh, imagine that,' he thought as he snuggled back. Shortly he drifted off, warm and truly happy for the first time in a long while.


End file.
